fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sound Magic (QOS)
---- Sound Magic (音の魔法, Oto no Mahō) is a versatile Caster Magic and Holder Magic, revolving around the creation and manipulation of , , and . __TOC__ Overview As the name suggests, Soud Magic gives its users the ability to create and manipulate sound, soundwaves, frequencies and vibrations. Sound Magic is cast in two ways, the first is the Casting Method (鋳造方法, Chūzō Hōhō), in which the user can either externally or internally focus their aura to generate and manipulate sound. The second is the Holding Method ' (手触り方法, ''Tezawari Hōhō), in which the user channels their aura into a item either infused with a sound lacrima or magically enhanced to create a magical effect. Each of these two means will bring a mage to similar results: The ability to generate, control sound and their own sound-based spells. Sound Magic is a versatile form of with a focus on supplementary spells that can indrectly affect the target's performance in combat, alongside of possible offensive and defensive uses. Much like other s, it is widespread and well known, with numorous ways to use it and nearly countless spells. One of the most basic skills off this magic is manipulating soundwaves so that they may mimic, intensify, diminish, distort, strengthen, and weaken the sound, as well as manipulate the pitch, feedback, and the speed and length of the sound waves for varying effects. Sound waves can travel through any medium, meaning there is no escape from the grasp of a Sound Mage's control. Furthermore, by manipulating vibration and surrounding objects with , a Sound Magic user can make a weapon out of anything that can crush and cut through all earthly substances including magic energy itself. The possibilities are endless, and by manifesting visible sound energy, mages are capable of using sound like a solid, forming contructs similar to such as arms and barriers. This is solid energy and can be used to knock back foes with incredible force. They can even enhance their own speed by edmitting sonic pulses to increase their rate of acceleration by nearly impossible levels. Sound is an incredible adversary to face, seeing as it is fairly limitless in uses and has little weakness against other magics, unless it is in a physical form. In terms of Sound Magic's relationship with other elements, it seems that no elements have a particular edge against Sound Magic and vice versa, meaning that two mages of the same level fighting would have no advantage over the other, it would be up to how they used their magic, not its inherent strength. That being said, combinations with other elemental magics have been viewed, particularly with and , as sound is capable of shattering those solid materials. Subspecies Applications Skills and Spells Fundamental Skills '''Sound Adjustment (音調整, Otochōsei): This is a basic technique used to manipulate the volume and tone of particular sounds for a variety of effects. By manipulating the amplitude of sound waves, the user can control the volume of certain sounds, like reducing the volume of her own breath and footsteps for stealth purposes, or raising the volume of a sound to the degree where it can burst the eardrums of their opposition. By altering the pitch of sound, the user is capable of damaging their opponent's ears undetected or creating a constant high-pitched squeal to drive a foe to madness. This technique is often employed with other techniques and spells to create more powerful spells that they can use to their advantage. Frequency Change (周波数更, Shūhasūkō): This allows its users to manipulate the frequencies of sound waves to achieve a variety of effects such as vibration, enhancement, destruction and protection. This is done by using their aura to take control of the frequencies of her environment, themselves or other beings, taking them under their own control to manipulate at free will. Acoustic Pressure (音圧, Onatsu): This technique allows its users the ability to manifest their Sound Magic in the form of visible energy by catalyzing their 'sound' with their aura, creating a visible, tangible, semi-solid version of their sound that takes form in the same shade as their aura. This sound energy is a physical semi-solid force and under the user's control can be molded in a variety of ways such as creating waves, pulses, barriers, and even complex shapes such as barriers and arms for a variety of effects. They are even capabling of using this to unleash pulses of sonic pressure to propel herself, enhancing their speed to rates up to 150mph or even using them to launch themselves into the air, occasionally creating another pulse of sonic pressure to keep themselves airborne in an effect that looks similar to flight. Spells Note: The spells listed here are common Sound Magic spells and by no means encompass all of the possibilities of this magic. You can often find character-exclusive spells on their respective page. - Offensive Spells= Beat (拍, Haku): This spell is one of the most basic offensive spells, used by the majority of sound mages. The user begins by focusing sound energy into their limbs, concentrating it before making contact with a target, releasing a pulse of sound energy that is greatly amplified as the sound of contact increases its potency. It drastically increases the force of the user's strikes, increasing their damage and generally releasing force strong enough to break bones and knock foes backward. This spell is generally used in hand-to-hand combat. Sound Wave (音波, Onpa): By releasing an omnidirectional pulse of sound pressure, the user is capable of battering opponents with great kinetic force, at such power that it can knock most mages off their feet and break their ribs in the process. This at average power has a range of around ten meters. Bass (低音, Teion): The user begins by increasing the amplitude of sound waves around their body while reducing the frequency, creating sound waves with large vibrations that affect the terrain around them, tearing through the earth and creating an area of instability. Additionally, by creating sound waves on either side of their foe they are capable of crushing them between the incoming forces, shaking them within the coffin of vibrating energy. Snap! (弾け, Hajike): Firstly, by analyzing the chosen foe, the user looks for their tell or lapse in concentration before snapping, clapping or stomping, amplifying the sound created by the motion to such a degree where it temporarily paralyzes the foe, creating a significant opening that lets them continue her offensive assault. Due to the nature of this spell, it can only be performed on one target at once, however, due to the increased volume it can also effect others around them. - Defensive Spells = Resonant Shell (共鳴の殻, Kyōmei no Kara): The user compresses sound energy around their body, serving as a dampener to the force of any impacts, including that of piercing spells and damage, such as swords and arrows. This spell as it is cast is already quite protective in its own right, but the longer it stays active and the more damage it absorbs, the stronger it gets. This is done by absorbing the sound that is naturally created by strikes, movements, and anything in the surrounding area, absorbing it into the shell of sound energy to increase its strength; Thus, increasing the durability of the caster with each hit they take. For as long as it is active, this spell will continue to drain it's user's magical reserve. Echo (残響, Zankyō): The user begins by sensing the sound waves surrounding an oncoming attack before subsequently forming two sound waves that are equal to the power of the waves surrounding the offending attack in rapid succession. The first wave will nullify the momentum of the attack, while the second will send it back to where it came from. This defensive spell is a quick counterattack against spells of all range, though primarily mid to long range. While used in close combat, users are capable of using it offensivly, sending the first to stop their momentum, temporarily stunning them before sending another more powerful wave to knock them backward with powerful blunt force. Sound Wall (音壁, Onkabe): A defensive spell with many applications and usages that begins by manifesting sound energy with the Acoustic Pressure technique. From then on, the user molds the energy into the form of a barrier of variable sizes, some connected to the ground and others that are movable like a shield. Users are also capable of using one or more Sound Walls to trap foes. The strength of these barriers is equivalent to the amount of magic power the user exerts to create them, meaning the more powerful the barrier, the more aura they will have used. - Supplementary Spells= Disruption (混乱, Konran): Using the sound adjustment technique, the user exerts an inaudible low-frequency tone that targets the inner ear and vestibular system of those around them. This sound disrupts the particles of the inner ear, causing incredible vertigo, nausea, and lack of balance to anyone within a range of fifteen meters, including their allies. Even trained acrobats and those with superior senses of equilibrium than the average human find it hard to move when this spell is in effect. Vibration (振動, Shindō): Using the frequency change technique, the user creates low-frequency sound waves, generally falling below 10 Hz to fall far below the hearing range of humans, to create rapidly vibrating sound waves, often around their body or an object around them. With this, they are capable of creating a variety of effects, seeing as the sound waves absorb most of the impact of incoming danger as well as increasing the strength of their attacks through friction. Echolocation (響き見付ける, Hibikimitsukeru): The user unleashes a pulse of their aura, which intercepts and connects with the with a range equivalent to their level of power the user exerts when performing the spell, a variant that can range from five feet to five miles on average, before bouncing back to synthesize the effect of human sight without using their eyes, allowing them to see outside of their direct field of vision. These sounds are received and returned to the user's brain, which subsequently processes the information to create a three-dimensional map of the area in their mind, including all structures, objects, beings and etc. Since this ability is not based on sight or light, invisibility and all forms of camouflage are useless against it. Null (空白, Kūhaku): Perhaps the most effective usage of the Frequency Change technique is the spell known as Null. With this spell, the user is capable of exerting a pulse of a counter vibrating frequency wave to cancel out another object's vibrational frequency, causing it to rupture into shards. This spell can be performed on anything, including another person's magic with the right touch. It is most easily performed on inanimate matter that lacks magic energy but also can be performed on sentient life and magic, though this requires skill and concentration. Depending on the prowess of the user, it can take long periods of time for a user to lock in on the frequency of a spell to counteract it, though once they have found the frequency it is a quick motion to nullify it. It typically takes short periods of time to lock on inanimate objects. }} Trivia *The author created this variation of the canon Sound Magic to explain it in a way she understands, and to use it for her many, many, many characters. *If you would like to use this version of Sound Magic, please ask and abide by the fact that I will ask you to paraphrase my writing, however the concepts, capabilities, translations and spell names are fair game. *Aura and other energy shield-based magics are the only things that Sound Magic can't pass through seeing as it is controlled energy, however sound can shatter the barriers. Category:Sound Magic Category:QOS Magic and Abilities Category:Magic and Abilities Category:QOS Caster Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:QOS Complete